Once upon a diaper(sequal)(co written with Lanafan)
by eriv del
Summary: the black fairy is defeated but her ally has regressed almost every one in storybrooke set one year after the first story, mother gothel was found and neil was recued and they regressed gothel and she and the other bad babies are in confinement, black fairy is a year old, gothel is 9 months old, while the others are nearly 3(but still treated like babies) ruby found her true love.
1. Chapter 1

_The Heros are alone in the caffe _malefifecent sends a wave over the town regressing all the heros (emma,snow,david,regina,zelena,ruby(human baby)hank(ruby's lover),henry,robyn,granny,belle,hook) and she grows all the toddlers and turns ivy into a woman, but leaves black farie as a baby for punishment and sends her to the heros. 

All of the hero's look around and see that they are all two to three years old now. Regina, Zelena, Emma, and Robyn all test their magic and are glad they still have it. It will help them take care of themselves since the only one that they know who hasn't been changed into a toddler is Rumple and they aren't sure where he is or if he will even help them. Suddenly Ruby and Granny notice the Black Fairy is in the diner with them. "What are you doing here?" "Did you do this?" "Who did this and where's Ivy?" The Black Fairy looks at them but doesn't answer their questions right away.

regina wets herself

then they all do

Regina, Zelena, Emma, and Robin use their magic to change themselves and everyone else. Then Regina moves between Zelena and the Black Fairy to keep them from hitting each other. "OK calm down you two. If you didn't turn all of us into toddlers then who did?"


	2. Chapter 2

"why would I tell you?" black fairy states

Regina looks the Black Fairy in the eyes before she answers her. "If you tell us then maybe we can get them to change you back when we all change back."

black fairy blows raspberry

"Well I guess that means we're going to have to find out who did this on our own." "Gina who could be angry enough at you or all of us and had strong enough magic to do this?" "I'm trying to think of who besides her would have magic strong enough to do this that could possibly be angry enough at one or all of us to do this."

"get me out of here!" black fairy screams them starts to leave but is held back by her diaper

Regina looks at her and smiles. "You didn't think we were going to let you leave did you? We have enough to worry about trying to figure out who did this we don't need you running around out there too." "What are we going to do with her while we find the person who did this to us?" We're going to have to find some one to watch her or lock her up somewhere."

Never! black fairy starts to bite them

Regina and Zelena both cast a spell over the Black Fairy to keep her from biting them. "I bet the people at the hospital are still adults. Let's take her over there and someone will be able to watch her and keep her out of trouble." Regina, Zelena, Robyn, and Emma poof them and the Black Fairy to the hospital. They walk up to the head nurse. "We need you to take care of the Black Fairy while we go and try to find out who turned all of us into toddlers." "Of Madam Mayor." The nurse picks the Black Fairy up and takes her to one of the rooms. Then Regina, Zelena, Emma, and Robyn poof themselves to Regina's house where they had already poofed everyone else before they went to the hospital.

Back at the caffe Zelena asks"Could mother do this?"  
Regina rolls her eyes "No she's dead dum dum"  
Zelena sticks her tongue out

then regina zelena robyn and emma get their powers removed

"I just lost my magic." "I felt mine leave me too." "Mine too." "I don't have mine anymore either." "Well we need to find a way to get it back or were all going to have trouble taking care of ourselves and the others." "I was able to restore your magic by making a potion before so lets try that. Since were so small it's going to take a while for us to put it together." "Ok lets try it between the four of us we should be able to do it." Zelena and Emma both let out a big yawn. "I think we should all take a nap first then we can all work together to make something to eat." "OK." Everyone agrees.

5 hours later they wake up with diaper rash

neil hugs snows and asks if she needs changed

"Yes." Somehow when all of the hero's became toddlers anyone who was a toddler became an adult. Neil changes all of them and puts some cream on their diaper rash. "Ok Auntie Gina and Emmy now you guys can start to make the potion to return you magic with Robyn and Zee." "Ok thank you for changing us Neil." "You're welcome." The four of them go into a room to start the potion and Neil goes into the kitchen to make all of the toddlers something to eat. While he's cooking some macaroni and cheese for them he remembers that their might be someone else that can help him take care of them until they get their magic back. He goes and finds Emma's phone and he finds Lilly's number in it. He calls it. "Hello." "Hey Lilly you don't really know me but this is Neil and someone changed all of the hero's into toddlers and took their magic away and I was hoping you might be able to help me take care of them until they can find that person and change themselves back into adults. I know you hate my parents because of what they did to you and your mom but I could really use your help."

"no, my mother is the one that regressed them and they will stay regressed!'


	3. Chapter 3

Neil puts the macaroni and cheese on plastic plates and pours milk into sippy cups then he calls everyone to the table to eat. Once they are all sitting at the table he tells them he knows who turned them into toddlers. "Guys I called Lilly to see if she would help me take care of you until you found out who did this ana she said no because her mom is the one who did it and she sais you guys are going to stay this way." "Mal did this? I can understand her being angry with Snow and Charming because of what they did but I don't understand why she did this to me, Zelena, Emma and Robyn." "I guess we'll have to find her abd ask her." "You're right Zee we will."

meanwhile at the hospital mal visit black fairy and fairy begs to be grown so mal makes her a giant baby, fairy begins throwing a tantrum but falls down

mal laughs at black fairy for falling

"Stop laughing at me." The Black Fairy cries. "Change me back!" Back at Regina's house her, Emma, Zelena, and Robyn are almost done with the potion to get their magic back. Once it's finished they put it in some sippy cups and drink it. After a minute they feel their magic return. "We may still be toddler's but with our magic back we now have a chance a beating Mal." "Ok Gina what should we do first." "First we find her then we come up with a plan to make her change us back."

mal laughs "you've always been a big baby so now you can act like one"

One of the nurses sees that the Black Fairy is now a very large toddler and calls Regina to let her know what happened. "Hello." "I need to talk to the mayor." "Ok Gina someones on the phone for you." "Thank you Neal." She takes the phone from him. "Hello." "Madam Mayor I was just checking on the Black Fairy and I thought you would want to know that she's now a giant toddler and just barely fits in her room." "What? How did that happen?" "I don't know." "We'll be right over to see if we can shrink her back down to normal size." "Ok." They hang up and Regina tells the others what the nurse told her. Since they have their magic back Regina, Zelena, Robyn, and Emma poof over to the hospital to deal with the giant toddler.

black fairy destroys the hospital and throws things

regina distracts her with a flashing light while the others steal her giant diaper which is how she was so tall shrinkin black fairy and the heros powers are again removed by mal then the heros ride away in the black fairy's giant diaper

black fairy cries because she has a rash and no diaper then she runs and hides in the cold

The Heros manage to ride the diaper back to Regina's house. "Mal must have been at the hospital because she took our magic again. It's a good thing we made extra potion." "Aunt Gina is there any way to seal the potion so Mal can't take our magic away again?" "Yes we can use blood magic to seal the potion since Mal isn't related to any of us." They seal the potion and drink it returning their magic again. "Now we need to find a way to stop Mal and change ourselves back to adults." "What about the Black Fairy she ran off without her diaper?" "She doesn't have any magic so Neal can go find her with the others while we take care of Mal." "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

Mal appears at the house and turns Neil into a baby and leaves the others babies as well  
"You have interfear with me the last time" she takes Robyn,Emma,Regina,and Zelena back to her palace leaving the others

Mal puts the four of them in a playpen to keep them out of the way while she decides what to do with them. She doesn't realize that they have their magic back. She goes into another room and locks the door behind her. As soon as she is gone they start talking. "Gina now that were here what ars we goung to do?" "First lets get out of here and see if we can find the spell she used to change us into toddlers. The good news is she doesn't know we have our magic back and that she can't take it away again." Regina poofs them into the hallway and they slowly walk down the hall. Wheb they get to the room at the end of the hall they all push the large door open and go inside.

they then fill their diapers,

mal hand cuffs them to the walls

As soon as she leaves the room Regina uses her magic to change all of them. "Now that were all clean lets get out of this mess." The other's agree with Regina. They use their magic to get out of the hand cuffs. Then they tip toe back down the hall and go back into the room. The four of them start to look around the room to find the spell Mal used to change them into toddlers. "Make sure all of you listen for Mal. We don't want her to chain us back up again."

before they can find it lilly(dressed up in a diaper with arrows playing cupid) walks in and puts them back in the crib

"OK this isn't working lets get out of here and try to come up with a really good plan before we come back." "That sounds good." "Sounds great to me Gina." "I like that idea Aunt Regina." They use their magic and poof themselves to a secret location where Mal won't be able to find them right away. Once they are safely inside the house a few miles away from the town line they put a protection spell around it and seal the spell with their blood magic. Then they all sit down and start to come up with a plan to find the spell Mal used to change them into toddlers.

they wet their diapers

"OH BLOODY HELL! How are we supposed to defeat that evil dragon if we can't keep our diapers clean?" Regina giggles then she uses her magic and changes all of them. "Calm down Zee we'll find a way to defeat her and change ourselves back into adults." They all sit by the nice warm fire and start to try to come up with ways to find the spell to change themselves back into adults and to defeat Mal. "She would look so great a a tiny lizard." "Emma I agree with you. Wouldn't that hurt Lilly though." "Right now I don't care about Lilly's feelings she let her mother change me into a toddler and I never did anything to hurt Lilly. I can see why her mom might still be a little upset about the whole killing her with a sword thing but still. We need to do what the character that played her daughter in the Descendants movie did and turn her dragon butt into a tiny lizard and put her in a tank so she can't hurt anyone ever again." "When did you watch the Descendants movies?" "I watched them with Neal they were really good." "OK we will try to turn Mal into a lizard after we get the spell to change us back. What should we do with Lilly?" "I don't know yet we'll have to see what she does after we change her mom into a lizard. Hopefully she'll behave so she can take care of the lizard or one of you guys is going to have some new pets." "OK." "I'm not taking care of her as a lizard. Gina you've known her the longest you can keep her." "Fine I will take care of Mal."


	5. Chapter 5

Mother Gothel comes in "Well its time to change your diapers" she picks up Robyn first


End file.
